Twins of Power
by MagicalFlare
Summary: When Bloom and Stella have to fight the darkness around them, it doesn't help when you realize your parents have lied to you and your twin is out there in the unknown. Will they be able to find their twins, or will it be too late by then? Rated T to be on the safe side. I'm really sorry about deleting this story, but it's back and it's here to stay!
1. Dances and Balls

**This is a fanfiction that uses the world and characters of Winx Club which I believe is trademarked by Iginio Straffi. I do not own or claim ownerships over the characters or world of Winx. I'm making Stella the same age as the rest of the girls in this story or the dresses from the TV show.**

 **Note: Bloom's dress is the dress from the last episode of season 6, Stella's dress is the dress from the second episode of season 3. Flora's dress is the dress from the eighth episode of season 3. Musa's dress is the dress from the eighth episode of season 3. Tecna's dress is from the last episode of season 6 along with Aisha's.**

 **Note: I'm mainly focusing on Bloom and Stella**

 **I do however own and claim ownership over Dylan and James.**

 **Enjoy!**

" _Daphne get the twins out of here NOW!" King Oritel of Domino screamed at his eldest daughter as he swung his sword out and ran off to join his wife, Queen Marion of Domino in the battle against the Ancestral Witches._

 _Daphne ran towards the nursery trying to control her racing heartbeat as a blast shuddered the palace. Her shoes had fallen off sometime while climbing the stairs as she slammed the nursery door open. She rushed towards the individual cribs and grabbed the baby in the nearest crib._

 _Prince Dylan started crying with all the commotion as Daphne picked up his little sister Princess Bloom in her other hand. Bloom on the other hand was sound asleep while her twin started wailing. Daphne started jogging to avoid the shards of glass that were haphazardly all over the place. Another tower collapsed and Daphne redoubled her efforts to get the twins to the portal not caring if the glass pierced her feet more._

 _She heard the witches start cackling and fear gripped her heart tight as she went faster than she ever thought possible. She reached the room and the portal burst to life. She started to tear up knowing that she would never see the twins grow up. She blinked the tears away as she sent Dylan away, followed by Bloom._

" _NOOO!" She heard a scream behind her as she faced the ancestral witches._

 _Solaria was always full of light and today was no exception. The light shone on the lake as it glittered in the summer light. The royal twins at the age of 6 were outside on the soil of their kingdom. Princess Stella was swimming in the water as Prince James was practicing his sword techniques with a wooden sword._

 _James stopped as he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around in alarm as he positioned his wooden sword in front of him. He saw a man step out with a glistening sword with a sadistic smile. He tried to focus his little mind to what's happening when he realized Stella was underwater too long._

 _That was when a burst of light exploded from the lake and Stella came up gasping for air squirming against something. That was the last thing he saw before everything went dark._

Time: Season 3 after the defeat of Valtor and the first movie

The Winx pretty much had it all, guardian fairies of their magic realms and the magic universe. Amazing best friends and awesome boyfriends. It was finally the Winx's turn to relax and they were taking full advantage of it.

That certain night was _the_ ball of the year between Alfea and Red Fountain and it was all the buzz at this certain school for fairies including the Winx.

Bloom was wearing an elegant blue and purple high low strapless dress with a bright purple outlining at the bottom, with the part above the belt full of ruffles. There was dark purple belt and elegant purple wings at the back. The accessories included a golden necklace and bracelets which looked perfect with her red hair let down and blue eyes complimented by dark purple heels with gold clasps. The dress was shimmering and was given golden earrings as a last minute touch up.

Stella had chosen a gorgeous shade of pink that was sparkling, with a light shade of purple outlining in the form of a diamonds. There was a lighter shade of pink at the bottom as ruffles. The left arm was pink while the right arm was sleeveless. The dress was completed with a light blue belt and regular blue stones in the form of a diamonds. The top sides had violet fabric that was longer on the left and shorter on the right. It had a white line that looked like it was a one shoulder with blue beads near the end and a slight v neck in the middle. The look was finished with two blue star clips and two pink earrings on each ear which looked astonishing with her blonde hair up in a ponytail, brown eyes and hot pink heels.

Flora was wearing something that truly showed her sweet side with a special long dress light pink mixed in with dark pink with layers on the top and a bit of white. The top was sparkling with the waist below layered. There was different shades of purple in the flowers, the right arm and headbands. It also had pink gloves not covering the fingers and a one shoulder dress. She wore a short pink pearl necklace and pink heels. This accented her let down brown hair and emerald green eyes perfectly. To touch up, there were silver hoop earrings and light pink heels.

Musa was wearing a sophisticated long ruby red dress with ruffles above the golden belt and blue stone with two gold strings and blue beads at the end. The ruffles outlining the dress were a lighter read with a golden bracelet with two blue beads close to the elbow. The necklace again is golden with a blue bead and a yellow clips is on the right side of hair. Topped off with the long blue earrings and red heels, it made her dark hair which was down and eyes look even darker.

Tecna had chosen something that complimented her blue eyes and purple hair with a lovely long green sparkle dress. The top was a green sequined top with ruffles below the waist all the way to the floor. There were purple wings on the back with her hair down without any accessories at all, on the neck hands, ears and so on. There was a dark green lines on her waist and a bit above. She selected silver heels to add a bit more sparkle to her outfit.

Aisha picked an elegant dress like Bloom's with a yellow high low one shoulder dress with a strap on the right side. It was a sparkling yellow and dark purple dress. There was a dark purple belt, heels complimented with silver bracelets and a purple necklace. The bottom of the waist was slightly ruffled. The light colour of the dress looked amazing with her dark skin, hair down and blue eyes.

As they entered the room, they were quickly escorted along with the other graduates to the ballroom. The first and second years were in awe at the elder girls who seemed to be years ahead of their times.

The Red Fountain boys were going to be coming a bit late according to Faragonda but there was a certain surprise wizarding school attending.

As soon as the music started one by one the graduating class was whisked off to dance. That was when a handsome redhead approached Bloom and a stunning blond came to Stella. Each bowed and soon the two girls were whisked off to dance.

 **Okay depending on how this turns out, I may just continue this story but this chapter is pretty much my version of a trial run. Let me know what you think and if I should continue it.**


	2. Meetings

**Ok thanks to the views, favourites, follows and reviews so** **I think this may be a fanfiction worth continuing. Oh and note that Daphne is alive. So let me know if you have any ideas and now drumroll please… THE MEETING!**

 _Point of View: Bloom_

After being whisked away by a mysterious man, I finally got a chance to take a good look at him. He was a redhead with the same fiery hair and blue eyes as me. He was handsome too and a lot of the girls around me wouldn't stop shooting me glares when he wasn't looking. I stifled a laugh at how no matter who I was dancing with, I always ended up getting glares.

Oddly enough I felt safe with him even though I never met him. I shook those thoughts out of my head and focused on the dance movements.

"Sooo Bloom is it," he finally spoke bringing Bloom's focus to the boy.

"Yes and you are.." I asked curious to see who this stranger was.

" ….Dylan," he said after waiting a few moments.

"Well Dylan, why did you ask me to dance, not that I'm complaining." I hastily added at the end after twirling.

"I've heard some things about you and I wanted to see if they were true." He said sending a quick friendly smile my way.

"All good I hope." I replied teasing him starting to get more comfortable around him.

"You could say that," he teased easing up around me as well.

I did a final twirl and got dipped as the dance ended. After the last note ended he hoisted me out, did a bow and then left. I smiled trying to process what just happened as I felt a certain bond towards Dylan who as far as I know I've never met before.

 _Point of View: Stella_

A blonde took me away for a dance and that's all I saw until we started dancing. I looked at his face and found a cute, handsome whatever let's just call it good looking boy in front of me. He had blonde hair and warm brown eyes and as I looked at him, something random popped into my head.

 _Age: 5_

" _Princess Stella! You have to stay still for the dress to be completed!" The seamstress said starting to show a hint of annoyance in her voice._

" _But I'm tired!" Stella complained as her head started hurting and the room started swimming through her vision._

" _Look at your brother, Princess, he's standing perfectly still," the seamstress mentioned adding more annoyance to her voice._

" _STELLA!" James yelled and that was when everything went dark as I fell to the ground._

I snapped out of my jumbled thoughts as I tried to cling on to it. What was that and since when do I have a brother named James, or and brother in general? I wondered trying to comprehend my thoughts as I kept my movements in beat to the music.

"Stella, right?" He asked looking at me with a smile.

"Well since you know who I am, care to tell me who you are." I asked grinning.

"James." He said a moment after I finished talking.

At the sound of that my head started getting filled with a million thoughts. Oddly enough I felt comfortable, even safe around James. Wasn't James the name of my so called brother in that memory, or was it a hallucination? I put extreme force on my mind to help me push out of my thoughts and look at James again.

The closer I looked at him I noticed how his eyes were the exact shade as mine as well as his hair. There were little things like how his eyes seemed distant like he was deep in thought and he was able to glide through the dance without paying much attention that made Stella able to truly believe that this may just be her brother.

Just as I was about to ask him about his family, the dance ended and he let go, bowed and left. My head started spinning with facts as I turned around and headed back to my friends, my mind juggling the possibility of having a brother.

 _A MONTH LATER_

Bloom and Stella both meant to do a bit more research on the two boys but lost track of time between battling the Trix, hanging out with the Specialists and each other and handling last minute crisis's. Eventually summer vacation was about to start and the Winx were planning to spend it at their respective kingdoms.

After combatting the horrors of a psychotic closet, each girl finished packing with a quick spell here and there. The portals were opened and each girl stepped in and felt a wave a magic refresh them as they stepped into their kingdoms.

 _Point of View: Stella_

Solaria was just as bright and beautiful as it always was for centuries and more. She walked into her room and fell on her bed falling into a nightmarish-dream state in her sleep.

She saw the boy who she hasn't seen in the flesh for a month, but, couldn't stop thinking about. Though in the dream he was 13.

"Why are you so upset, I mean it was a spark, wasn't it." James said looking at the woman.

"A spark, that's it, it's not a flame or anything. Listen to me James you're 13. You need to beat your sister for crying out loud!" The woman screamed while pacing the room.

"Sister?" James asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"James sweetie it's not what that sounds like." She said stepping forward while James unconsciously stepped back.

"I HAVE A SISTER!" He freaked out and a blazing aura appeared around him.

"Yes," she said whispering still trying to step closer but slightly afraid.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, NOW AND FOREVER!" He said, his voice rising with each word as appeared as it attacked the room as he stormed out.

I woke up and started panting as sweat dripped down my forehead as I got out of the lace comforters and looked out at the sunrise. I must have slept longer than I thought as it was late evening when I fell asleep.

I started heading down the stairs as I started reflecting on the last month. I keep having nightmarish to dream sleep for everyday that month about James's life and each day makes me more intrigued to know more. This time though I really saw something that really confused me, as the power of light only belonged to one person, right? I started second guessing myself instantaneously as I have been known to do the impossible.

The touch of the final cold bare step brought me back to reality as I entered the throne room and sat in the throne to the left with my mother on my near right. After a minute, a wizard came by and started boasting.

"I am the most magnificent and powerful wizard of all time. If you want to truly live then follow my rules and do my spells. Princess Stella, would you care to be the subject for my latest spell to recall forgotten memories?" He asked putting a smile on his face.

"Absolutely not," my parents said in practically complete unison after exchanging a quick glance.

"I would love to," I said giving my parents no say in this whatsoever, as I wanted to see if those memories were actually real.

"Just step right here princess," He said a little too confidently as he watched Stella get up and walk over to him.

He twirled his hand and said several incantations while aiming a spark of power towards Stella. Sparks of memories ignited in her head as memories from her childhood revealed a boy. No not a boy her elder twin brother.

Eventually different memories ignited within me but one stood out in the jumble.

 _Age: 6_

" _James!" Stella screamed at her twin who was smirking while holding another snowball in his hand._

" _Oh lighten up Stell it's just a snowball." James said trying to hide a smile._

" _Oh yah?" Stella questioned and then quickly threw a snowball at her brother who was too shocked too avoid it._

" _Oh is that how you want play it?" James asked looking amused at his little sister._

 _They started gathering snow and turning them into snowballs and started ambushing each other with snowballs until they ran out of snow for a few square metres._

"Why did you erase my memory of him?" I said unable to control my anger.

"Exactly who are you talking about?" Luna asked innocently.

"My twin brother the one born a few minutes after me, the real reason there is an extra throne in here, the one who _you_ erased my memory of." I said practically seething as I turned on my heel and ran out the door.

So that's why I felt a bond to James, I thought relieved that I managed to find out the truth. Though that didn't change the fact that I wanted no _needed_ to find him.

 **Well that's the end of chapter two so let me know what you think.**


	3. Bloom Finds Out

**I'd like to thanks the reviews from** Musa Tecna bestfriends forever **and** Peacelovefairy **plus the favourites and follows so without further ado chapter 3.**

 _Point of View: Bloom_

Thank goodness for the vibrant and glorious land of Domino. The soothing scenery of Domino helped a sense of calmness bloom inside me. I walked up the stairs and into the library surrounded by the musky smell of books as ancient books were recently restored to their former glory.

I moved my fingers against the book spines as I thought about my family. Even though we were just reunited, there was just so much I didn't know about them. I wonder if I could find a book about the royals of Domino.

I started paying attention to the dusty covers as I found a big, dusty book with golden engravings. Eventually my curiosity got the best of me as I grabbed the book and sat down at the nearest table. I tried to open the book and my muscles started bulging as I tried to open the book. A random idea popped into my head as I started using my power as I waved my hand over the book. The book flew open to two pages.

The page on the right was the one I looked at first. The title was Princess Bloom of Sparks, youngest daughter and child of King Oritel and Queen Marion. Member of the Winx Club and graduate of Alfea. Currently dating Crown Prince Sky of Eraklyon. Hair colour: red, eye colour: blue, born on December 5, current age: 19 and so on and so on. I looked at the page to the left of mine and saw a title that shocked me.

It said Prince Dylan of Sparks, only son of King Oritel and Queen Marion. Graduate of the Aristocracy. Currently single, hair colour: red, eye colour: blue, born on December 5, current age: 19 but before I could read any more, I slammed the book shut. I grabbed it and ran out the doors feeling several emotions start to overwhelm me as I raced to the gardens where I knew my parents and Daphne would be.

I practically flew through the doors as I jumped over hedges and found my family looking annoyed at my disheveled appearance and the guests they were with were flabbergasted.

"Bloom is there something wrong?" Daphne asked sweetly while her eyes were silently warning me to behave.

"Yes there is actually. Anyone care to tell me who Dylan is?" I said trying to sound calm and relaxed as I focused in on each person's reaction.

"Could you please show the guests to the fountain?" Marion asked politely while trying to ease herself out of her discomfort.

"Of course your majesty." They smiled confused but obeyed their queen.

"How did you find out?" Oritel asked quietly.

"So it's _true_!" I yelled.

I took one look at the ashamed look as three of the most powerful people in the Magix dimension looked like three year olds. I gave them a glare that would get Headmistress Griffin to retreat. I raced off and headed towards my room as I jumped onto the bed and started flipping towards the page with my brother in it.

"Bloom honey we need to talk." My mom said knocking on the door.

I started cursing in my head as I ripped the papers out and stuffed it in my drawers. I twirled around and faced my mother forcing my anger deep down within me.

"Bloom come on, it's just a boy I mean we didn't know he exists but whenever he wants to come home he can." She said starting to turn the doorknob.

That was when I truly lost control and transformed into a fairy. I grabbed the paper from by drawer and shot out towards the sky from my window.

Marion opened the door in hopes of reasoning with her daughter but instead found a gust of wind rippling the curtains as she sighed and turned around.

 _Point of View: Dylan_

I watched my little sister lose her temper as she flew off. I felt compelled to chase her down before a sturdy hand went out in front of me. I looked at my best friend and felt a certain amount of guilt as he was going through the same as me and, was having just as much trouble from it looking at the pain in his eyes. I backed down and sat down in a corner burying my head in my knees.

I felt turmoil spinning in my stomach as I sat down. I have known about Bloom for a while now and it was killing me to stay away from her. Looking at James, I knew he felt the same but it was harsher for him as after he discovered the truth from his "mother", the memories from the six years spent with Stella started coming back.

It was eating each of us alive to stay away from them and now that they know, it was more crucial than ever to stay away from them if we ever wanted to keep them safe. Since that's just what big brothers do, keep their little sisters safe no matter what to cost is to themselves.

 _Point of View: James_

After restraining Dylan, I sat in the couch and did the only thing that could even possibly calm me down. I put my hand out and watched as a small golden ball grew larger until I was able to create a palm size ball. I threw the ball at the target as it hit the bulls-eye as it exploded into a shower of golden sparks. The power of that blast should have broken the target a hundred times over but due to the power of magic, it was able to sustain itself.

I was about to create another ball of light and aim it when I suddenly started to feel a deep sense of depression hit me. I abruptly stopped and felt guilt start to squeeze my heart as I knew what was happening. I learned at a very young age to ignore these feelings for the most part but they still bite me at times. Being twins with Stella meant if either of us felt an extremely powerful emotion, the other would as well, just like Bloom and Dylan.

Right now, I knew that the feeling of depression meant that Stella was feeling lost not that I could blame her. I just hope she could overcome it quickly as I don't think I could handle the feeling of pain any more. If only she knew, I thought wistfully.


	4. Realizations

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows and here's the next chapter.**

 _Point of View: Stella_

After I ran out, I raced into my bedroom locking the door behind me.

"Where is it?" I mumbled over and over as I dumped my school bag on the bed, and started scanning for my school textbooks for a certain spell.

"AHAH!" I whisper screamed trying to keep my voice low as I found the spell.

I started letting a silver spark bloom on my fingers and started twirling it around as I started following the movements required to cast the spell. After the extravagant movements, a screen started to appear along with a circle around the screen and me. The wind started to pick up and eventually I was surrounded by energy.

I took a step forward and hesitated before thinking back to what just happened. All thoughts flew out of my head as I took another few steps to go through the portal.

 _Point of View: Bloom_

I flew down and would have had a giant collision on the pavement if I didn't turn up at the last minute. I landed on the ground gently as I watched a portal appear out of nowhere and Stella popped out. We took one look at each other and then headed towards the dorm rooms with sad looks on both of us.

 _Point of View: Dylan_

I looked at James and we nodded at the same time. We charged at the monsters at the same time as we swung our swords. I maneuvered around certain monsters as I slashed, dodged and blocked all around.

"WINNER!" James screamed and I turned around smirking as the virtual world around be faded away. We looked at the awestruck faces of our classmates plus teacher as we took that as our cue to leave.

"Well that was interesting," James said halfway through the walk to our dorm.

"You said it, not me bro," I said as I entered the door to our room as we entered our dorm.

"So how long do you do you think it'll take for them to figure it out?" He asked getting his notes out of his drawers and started putting them all over his bed.

"Well considering that they're our sisters and they're determined, I give them a week tops." I said bringing my stuff out as well and putting them all over the bed.

"Ah the troubles of having to live with sneaky sisters," James said smiling while attempting to hide the raw pain in his eyes.

"Yah…." I said looking down immediately knowing my face probably mirrored James.

"Soo…. did you find anything?" James said diverting the topic back to its original course.

"No, it's like those blasted witches are playing with us. If only we could escape." I said wistfully at the end after getting rid of my fury at the beginning.

"We're in too deep, we can't go back, not now anyways. For now all we can do to protect them and us is do what they want, no matter how much we want to hide." James said going back to his practical side.

"Stop being so logical will you," I said throwing a pillow which he awkwardly dodged at the last minute.

He was about to snap and say something, probably a retort when something behind me made him stop.

 _Point of View: Bloom_

After Stella and I got reacquainted, we started to figure things out and ended up at the library. Though both of us voted against involving the rest of the Winx's as it wasn't fair to ruin their vacation.

That is how two of the most powerful guardian fairies of the Magix Universe, who beat witches, the Shadow Phoenix and Valtor…found their match in a library.

I dropped my book on the table and wiped her eyes. Stella and I were so absorbed in our search that we were incapable of putting the books down. I looked at Stella and had to bite back a laugh as I saw Stella's appearance.

Stella's hair was a mess as her eyes were forcing themselves to stay alive. Her necklace was a tangled mess as she kept twirling it as her frustration grew through each passing hour. She went to another article and stood up suddenly. She looked at me and the tired look in her eyes for hours was extinguished with a new look. A look of triumph had now appeared in her eyes.

"Stella, what did you find?" I asked hope starting to build up in me.

"The Aristocracy are attending Red Fountain for the entire school year. Rooming arrangements will be assigned by the professors along with the fact that there will be coordinated classes for the two schools starting April 16." Stella finished finally creating a grand gesture as she put the paper down.

"That's tomorrow." I said finally catching on to her excitement as I started beaming with joy.

That was the moment that all the stress I built up since the moment I found out the truth, leave me in one swoop as excitement replaced it. It was time to find my brother, the one who definitely knew I was his twin. The question now was how long he knew it and why he couldn't tell me.

At this thought a frown sneaked up on my face before quickly conquered by the joy of meeting my twin.

 _Point of View: James_

"Aaron, what's up?" I asked while flicking my wrist behind me. Instantaneously all our notes flew into our respective drawers.

"We're going to be spending time with the _esteemed_ Red Fountain." Aaron said frustrated as the paper lit on fire.

"Whoa, I don't think you were supposed to use that spell for that." Dylan said extinguishing the flame as his hand absorbed it.

"Let me see that," I quickly said grabbing the sheet.

"All year!" I freaked out as I dropped the paper and slumped down on the couch.

"Let me see that," Dylan said ripping the paper out of my frozen grasp.

"A full year at Red Fountain with all the courses while the Aristocracy gets renovated. No no no, this can't be possible." He said looking up as an internal panic attack raged in his eyes.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to go pack," he said full of annoyance as he headed up the stairs.

I rethought all the words as I thought the question that both of us had in our heads. How do we stay away from our sisters without getting kicked out of this school? I started pondering in my head as I began to think of the possibilities.

"Well what do we do now?" Dylan asked.

"We do what we always do, protect our little sisters." I said with a smirk as devious plots began to form.

 **Well I'm finally finished with this chapter so let me know what you think.**


End file.
